bakuganfandomcom-20200222-history
Nurzak
Nurzak is a Gundalian and was the leading Subterra brawler for the Twelve Orders. He uses Subterra Sabator as his Guardian Bakugan and Battle Gear is Silver Chompixx. Information Description Nurzak is a scholarly and wise intellectually. Although he's the oldest member of the Twelve Orders, he has the most physical energy. Emperor Barodius trusts Nurzak and he has many followers. He is the number one officer of the Twelve Orders and is very good at analyzing the opponent, planning strategy and evaluating the situation. He was serving the Gundalians since the reign of Barodius' father, and agrees with his father that the Sacred Orb is dangerous to anyone who tries to get it for evil purposes, leading to a distrust in Barodius' dark intentions. His Guardian Bakugan is Sabator. His Battle Gear is Chompixx. Anime Bakugan Gundalian Invaders Nurzak first appeared in episode 2, when the Twelve Orders were discussing about the powerful Bakugan (Helix Dragonoid) who created the explosion (the battle between Ren and Dan). He told Emperor Barodius that there is this virtual game on Earth known as Bakugan Interspace, and that the explosion affected their planet, Gundalia. He appeared again in episode 8, this time he told Emperor Barodius that "It is only a matter of time before we get The Element". In episode 14, he used Sabator to brawl against the Neathian defenses, when Sabator was brawling he was suprised to see Sabator so evenly matched with Coredem and knew this was bad. He was sent away along with the other Gundalians due to the Sacred Orb's energy. As said by Captain Elright while introducing the Twelve Orders to the brawlers in episode 15 Nurzak has been serving the Twelve Orders since the reign of the previous Emperor, Barodius's father. As seen in episode 18, Nurzak is not easily fooled by Stoica and Kazarina's treachery and lying. In episode 19, Nurzak and Ren headed to Neathia to battle Marucho and Fabia. Nurzak and Ren were in battle with Fabia and Marucho. However, in the middle of the battle the Sacred Orb sent out a violent dimensional twister and he and Ren were forced to retreat. Later, he and Kazarina decide to leave Emperor Barodius. In episode 21, Nurzak and Kazarina prepared to betray Emperor Barodius and take over Gundalia, but Kazarina revealed herself as a loyal spy for Emperor Barodius. He sends a message to Neathia to meet for a peace treaty, but is ambushed by Barodius before he could depart, and was presumably killed in the battle. However, in episode 29 it was revealed that he was not killed by Dharak, but was instead sent to the space in between dimensions. He and Mason Brown observed the battle between Drago and Dragonoid Colossus. After the battle, Dan decided to take them back with him to Neathia and they joined the Brawlers. Nurzak explained his ordeal with Emperor Barodius, and pledged his loyalty to Neathia and the Sacred Orb''Bakugan: Gundalian Invaders'' episode 29, Genesis. Together, they all went to Gundalia to free Jake from Kazarina. In episode 30, he, Ren, Mason, and Fabia split off from the rest of the Brawlers to find and rescue Lena, Jesse, and Zenet. In episode 31, his group decides to split into two smaller groups to attack Kazarina's lab. He and Fabia form one of the groups, but are ambushed by Kazarina and Stoica before they get there. In episode 32, he and Fabia battled Kazarina and Stoica. He and Fabia managed to trick Stoica and Kazarina by faking their deaths by falling down a hole. Nurzak then tells Fabia the story of a friend of his who always wanted to be in front fighting rather than strategizing in the back. Because of his attitude, the troops he led, his own daughter included, were killed in battle. Nurzak tells Fabia that she reminds him of the daughter. Stoica and Kazarina discover the trick and another battle ensues, during which Kazarina reveals she has hypnotized Lena, Zenet and Jesse. Stoica begins flooding the area, forcing Kazarina, Lena, Jesse and Zenet to retreat. Fabia is nearly carried away by the water, but Nurzak manages to save her but he and Sabator are carried away by the water. It is then revealed that the story Nurzak told was actually about himself. While being carried away by the current, he has a vision of his daughter, Floria, who bears a resemblance to Fabia. Fabia has Aranaut search for Nurzak and Sabotaur but he is unsuccessful. He is drowned and presumably killed. Trivia *In comparison to Brawlers like Ren, Nurzak seems huge, almost twice as tall as them. *He is the only one to defeat Barodius at least one round besides Dan in episode 31. *He, along with Mason, is the other Gundalian which joined the Brawlers after Ren. *He had a daughter named Floria, as shown in episode 32, while he is drowning, he imagined an image of a female Gundalian, who looks similar to Fabia if she were Gundalian. *He and Sid only people so far to have been presumed dead twice: once after his battle with Barodius and later while being carried away by water after saving Fabia. Whether he is actually deceased is unknown. *Interestingly enough, each character that has been presumed dead, but was later revealed to be alive has been a Subterra brawler that switched to the protagonists' side: Gus Grav, Nurzak, and Mason Brown. Bakugan * Subterra Sabator * Silver Chompixx Gallery File:Nurzak.jpg File:RYTYT.jpg|Nurzak File:nurzak114.jpg Screen shot 2010-08-31 at 1.08.21 PM.png|Nurzak and Sabator Nurzakcollosus29.jpg Nurzak19.jpg Nz119.jpg Nz2.jpg Rnnn19.jpg Rn19.jpg Sabator Nurzak.png Battles References Category:Characters Category:Gundalians Category:Bakugan: Gundalian Invaders Category:Former Villains